


Keeper of Secrets

by keefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Solo, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: Where Caleb Widogast's coat is the only reliable narrator.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to apologize, but if you read the tags and are still reading this, you are complicit in this grievous act of depravity.
> 
> Note: Caleb is a trans man in this fic and I use feminine-coded words to describe his genitals.

When someone in the party would comment on Caleb’s unkempt state, as some did more than others in varying degrees of civility, Molly would remain unusually quiet.  Caleb assumed he was just being polite but could not imagine why, considering how much of a tease Molly was in everything he did.

Like the way Molly would loom over his shoulder when he was trying to read or write or otherwise concentrate, distracting him with an air that screamed, _pay attention to me!_  He was unnecessarily close and devastatingly attractive, so of course Caleb’s heart raced when Molly rested his chin on Caleb’s shoulder and tickled Caleb’s neck with his breath.  Molly exercised little concern about personal space, and Caleb was beginning to think little more of it than a mild annoyance when he was trying to be productive.  Molly was invasive, but Molly was like that with everyone, was he not?

Molly had passed a drunk and fatigued Caleb in the hallway one night as he staggered to his room, Nott at his heels with an armful of books.  Their shoulders brushed momentarily and Molly shivered, not from the contact but from the scent that wafted from Caleb’s body as he continued down the hall.

Gods, Caleb smelled _good._  Perhaps not good by most people’s standards, but Molly was not most people, so he inhaled deeply every time he caught a whiff of it, if only to try and identify what it was that made it so alluring.  Caleb’s clothes smelled stale, earthy and somewhat like damp animal fur, but underneath all that was a scent that was uniquely Caleb.  Molly understood why the others found it off-putting; it was thick and pungent and lingered in the air after Caleb walked by.  It turned Molly’s head and beckoned him to follow like one might follow the trace of a delicious, freshly baked pie.

Molly took a deep breath once he was alone, savoring the scent as it lingered in his nostrils and warmed his abdomen.  He continued to the tavern proper once he composed himself, pulling up an empty chair to join the party in a night of drinking and conversation.

When Molly pushed his chair in before retiring to bed, he noticed the coat hanging over the back of it.  The tatters and stains identified it as Caleb’s, and Molly recalled that the wizard had not been wearing it when Molly had seen him earlier.  So Molly picked it up and draped it over his shoulder with the intent to return it as he made his way to their rooms.

Caleb’s scent clung to the coat as the scratchy wool pressed against Molly’s neck.  He turned his head to sniff the fabric and immediately grew weak in the knees.  Well, he could always return the coat in the morning.  Caleb was probably asleep.  It would be rude of Molly to disturb him.

Molly’s heart pounded.  He shut the door behind him, kicked off his boots and fell face first into bed, still hugging Caleb’s coat.  This was bad.  He knew it was bad, and that he should feel bad, but arousal was more persuasive than guilt.  It was a victimless crime, he justified.  He would return the coat tomorrow and there would be no harm done.

Caleb’s scent was best on the collar.  It was stronger underneath the arms but something about being close to Caleb’s neck was much more erotic than a face shoved in his armpit—although Molly was in no way adverse to that idea.  Molly had fantasized about how the pale stretch of skin from Caleb’s chin to his collarbones might look covered in bites and bruises, and how Caleb would fiddle with his scarf, shuddering with every brush of his fingers against the tender marks as he would try his best to cover them.  Molly had imagined being enveloped in the scent of Caleb’s skin while he left the little red marks there.

Molly was growing harder with every sniff and he rutted against the bed, whimpering softly into the coat.  He rolled over and shimmied out of his trousers with some effort, relieving his cock from the confining pressure.  In the darkness of his room, with the collar pressed to his face and the rest of the heavy coat draped over himself, it was easy to imagine that it was Caleb’s hand reaching below the waistband of Molly’s underclothes instead of his own.  Caleb would bury his face shyly into Molly’s neck when he took him in hand—or would he?

Would Caleb be embarrassed by intimacy?  Or would he take advantage of having Molly trembling beneath him?  Perhaps Caleb would scold him for it.  Molly was not ignorant of the fact that his own kinks were atypical.  He knew he was weird and he knew getting off to the way people smelled was unusual.  But if a certain dirty wizard found out that he had been the target of Molly’s bizarre attraction, Molly doubted that Caleb would shrug it off and let him go about his life with the weight of that knowledge hanging in the air between them.  And that was why, in Molly’s fantasy, Caleb was straddling Molly’s thighs as he loomed over Molly, pumping Molly’s cock and speaking to him in a husky, strongly-accented voice.

_You are disgusting, Mollymauk._

Molly groaned.  It was true.  He lightly teased his cock, smoothing his thumb over the head and running his fingertips up and down the ridges on the underside.  He shivered, shoved his underclothes down and wrapped his fingers around his length.  Fantasy Caleb leered down at him, eyes roaming from his dick to his face which would surely be a wretched sight if it was not covered by the coat.

Having gathered a bit of precum on his fingers and smearing it over his length, Molly jerked himself off none too gently and filled the room with the rhythmic sound of skin against slick skin.  Molly’s breathing accelerated along with his heartbeat, and soon he was panting into the fabric, creating a pocket of hot, humid air and pheromones around his head.

 _I am going to make you cum all over yourself,_ Fantasy Caleb said. _See how much you like being covered in filth._

Molly bit his lower lip and whimpered.  Oh, he was terrible.  His mind swam with pictures of Caleb, shirtless and panting above him.  The unmistakable musk filled his nostrils as Fantasy Caleb fucked himself on Molly’s cock with endless stamina, wild and beautiful and slick with sweet-smelling sweat.

_They will smell it on you, you know._

“Yes,” Molly replied, thrusting up into his fist.  “Yes, yes, _yes._ ”  He clutched the coat to his chest and bucked his hips, feeling the burn in his thighs and flexing ass as he tried to force his orgasm to the surface from where it was slowly building deep inside of him.  Molly shoved his free hand up his shirt to tweak his nipples, sighing when he pinched the stiff buds.  He imagined that it was Caleb’s mouth on them instead, sending jolts of pleasure to Molly’s dick when Caleb bit down.  Fantasy Caleb knew just what to do with his tongue to bring Molly to orgasm without even touching him and _oh,_ Molly thought he might with the way his cock bobbed on its own between his legs when he momentarily let go.  Molly wondered if Real Caleb would let him cum, or if he would make him stop before it happened.  Moly knew that he should be punished.  He was horrible, and he did not deserve to be touched by Caleb.

_They will call you out and tease you for smelling like cum._

“Ah, ah, I know, Caleb, I know,” Molly choked out, hand flying back to his dick.  He was dizzy with pleasure and lack of oxygen, but he could not tear the coat away from his face.  Fantasy Caleb leaned down to growl into Molly’s ear, and Molly imagined that he could feel the stubble on Caleb’s chin against his cheek.

_Your appearance should reflect how you really are inside—filthy, soiled, disgusting._

Molly went rigid and came with a shout that could have been heard through the walls several rooms away if it had not been muffled by the coat.  His thinking brain kicked in and he threw it aside just in time for several heavy spurts of cum to land on his stomach and ruin his shirt.  Gods, that was close.

“Ah, fuck,” Molly hissed, going limp on the bed.  “Fuck.  Shit.”

 _Wear your shame, Mollymauk,_ Fantasy Caleb said before dissolving into thin air, leaving Molly alone in the darkness.  His bliss quickly turned to shame as the weight of what he had just done sank in.  He looked at the coat beside him, the keeper of secrets.  It had seen what he had done.  Molly whined.  He rolled onto his side, facing away from the judgmental article of clothing.  With the mark of shame drying on his shirt, he shut his eyes and willed himself to sleep.  He would return the coat in the morning.  No one would ever have to know where it had been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 brought to you by the horrible enablers on the Widomauk discord, who honestly came up with most of these ideas for me. God bless this mess.

Caleb was not particularly sensitive to smells.  There were some he loved and some he found foul, but for the most part, his time spent homeless had desensitized him to most things that the average person would fine unpleasant.  This was obvious from the way that the party would pick on him when he neglected to bathe or wash his clothes.  He was used to it, and would not think about it if they did not bring it up.

There was, however, one smell that Caleb had not been able to stand at first.  It was not a bad smell; in fact, it was very pleasant, but Caleb had found himself reading the same sentence over and over while trying to identify the scent, until he had realized that it belonged to one particularly ostentatious tiefling who seemed to enjoy hovering in close proximity.

The jingle of Mollymauk’s jewelry had given him away when he had approached Caleb, but the warm breath on Caleb’s neck had broken his concentration in half like a quill pen snapping in two.  Molly had rested his chin on Caleb’s shoulder and when Caleb had inhaled, he had been struck by a pleasant mixture of spices with a hint of lavender and something musky and oddly comforting.

Caleb had thought, foolishly, that if he just ignored him, he would go away.  Ignoring Molly had, instead, made him inch closer in ways that were uncomfortable yet not entirely unwelcome.  Ignoring Molly had not made his scent any less intoxicating, either.  Caleb did not know how to feel about that, but he did know that he needed to focus, and that focusing was nearly impossible when Molly was around, and it drove him mad.

It took a while for Caleb to find a name for the particular set of sensations that Molly made him feel.  It struck him one night when he was two beers into putting his mind to rest.  His tired eyes were fixed on Mollymauk as the tiefling chatted enthusiastically with the rest of the party, complete with animated gestures and displays of affection towards everyone at the table.  Gods, Caleb had a crush, and he had it bad. Mollymauk was gorgeous and wonderful and kind and Caleb would never deserve him, but if it was wrong to lust after his handsom e friend, well, that would just be another item on a long list of fuck-ups that Caleb kept pinned to the front of his mind, never to be forgotten.

Four beers into Caleb’s lamenting and he realized that Molly had disappeared for a while to do Gods-know-what, and it was at that point that Caleb decided he had no reason to still be there.  He had dropped out of the conversation long ago, so he assumed he would not be missed if he got to his feet and shuffled down the hall, leaving his coat and books behind.  Caleb was sufficiently drunk and he only had eyes for his bed.

He did not expected to bump into Molly in the hall.  The stupid, gentle, handsome idiot tossed him a smile that made Caleb’s flushed cheeks even redder, and he had ducked his head to avoid the situation altogether.  Caleb remembered the smell that had made his head spin and the relief he had felt when he escaped it.  He did not remember anything between the moment his door closed and waking up the next morning with a throbbing headache.

“ _Scheisse,_ ” Caleb swore as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  He had fallen asleep with his boots on and the only article of clothing missing from his person was his coat.  He must have left it in the tavern.  At least his books were there, stacked in a neat pile on his bedside table.  It must have been late morning as well; Nott was gone and daylight filtered in through the window.  Caleb contemplated joining the others in the tavern, but the noisy atmosphere that was waiting for him turned him off to the idea.

Caleb was curled up on the bed, sipping water from a flask and trying very hard not to fall back asleep when he heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he called out, dreading to find out who was there and what they wanted from him.

He groaned when Molly appeared in the doorframe, freshly showered and as handsome as ever.  Really, Caleb would have preferred anyone else, even a too-energetic Jester or a shouting Beau.  But no, he was stuck with Mollymauk, whose jewelry tinkled while he approached Caleb with something draped over his arm.

Molly deposited Caleb’s coat into his lap, and Caleb blinked up at him, confused.

“My coat,” Caleb said.  “You found my coat.”

“Your coat,” Molly echoed.  “You left it in the tavern.  I thought I would return it to you.”

“Oh,” Caleb said.  Why was this happening?  Why did Molly bring him his coat when Caleb was expected back at the tavern for breakfast?

“So….yeah.”  Molly shrugged his shoulders.  “Do you….need anything?”

Caleb wanted breakfast.  Could he ask Molly to bring him breakfast in bed?  What? No, of course not.   _You’re still drunk,_ Caleb scolded himself for thinking such an outrageous thing.

“ _Nein,_ ” Caleb mumbled into his flask.

“Well, then,” Molly said, rubbing the back of his neck,  “I’ll get out of your hair.”

Caleb did not notice the disappointed droop of Molly’s tail when he turned around.  He was almost out the door before Caleb’s brain kicked in.

“Ah, thank you, Mollymauk,” he said, curling his fingers in the fabric of the coat.

Molly smiled over his shoulder.  “Get some rest, Caleb,” he said, before gently closing the door behind him.

Caleb only realized once he was gone that Molly had not made eye contact with him once since he had entered the room.  It would have concerned Caleb if he had not immediately fallen asleep under the comforting weight of his coat.

 

* * *

 

Caleb woke some indeterminate time later to a wet patch between his legs.  His coat was wrapped tightly around him and so was a faint fragrance that made his head buzz pleasantly instead of throbbing like it had before.  Caleb inhaled deeply and the sudden realization jolted him from his dreamy state—the scent was Mollymauk’s, and it was on _Caleb’s_ coat.

Caleb sat up.  There had to be a logical explanation for this.  Mollymauk had returned his coat, so for a period of time, Molly had the coat with him.  The coat might have spent the night in Molly’s room, but why had he waited until morning to return it?  Plus, Molly had only arrived in his room the day prior and it was unlikely that the coat had come in contact with anything that would make it smell so strongly like the tiefling.  Unless….

Unless Molly had worn the coat, or had it close to his body for a period of time.  It was late when Caleb had gone to his room, so Molly would have gone to bed even later.  And Molly seemed to have gotten a good night’s sleep, therefore he had probably gone straight to bed.

With Caleb’s coat.

Caleb groaned again.  It was too much to process.  Maybe he was wrong.  He could be missing a vital piece of information that would turn his theory upside down.  But Caleb’s head was mass-producing images of Molly wearing Caleb’s coat, or wearing nothing but the coat, or sleeping with it wrapped around him, or snuggling with it as he fell asleep.

Gods, that was….fuck, it was adorable, and hot, and now Molly’s scent was on his coat and Caleb was soaking his underclothes while he thought about how badly he was fucked.

 

* * *

 

That could have gone worse, Molly thought as he loitered outside the tavern.  It felt stuffy inside and he insisted that all he needed was fresh air.  Maybe Caleb was too hungover to notice Molly’s nervous behavior.  Molly could not force himself to make eye contact in fear of giving something away, but Caleb had not been in the mood for conversation anyway.  Even though Caleb owed him nothing, Molly had been hoping to see a smile before he had left.

It was the middle of the morning and Caleb had not come out of his room.  Molly decided to bring him coffee, not because he wanted to see Caleb, of course, but because it was a nice gesture and it would help his hangover.  His previously drooping tail swayed anxiously behind him as he made his way down the hall with a mug of hot coffee in his hands.

Molly raised a hand to knock quietly in case Caleb was still sleeping, but his fist froze in mid-air when he heard what sounded like crying coming from inside the room.  Molly held his breath.  It was more like arrhythmic whimpering than proper crying.  And the sound, the high-pitched desperate noises punctuated by audible gasps, went straight to Molly’s dick.

Molly did not know what posessed him to rap his knuckles against the wooden door.  He should have turned around and left.  The noises stopped immediately and silence followed.

“Caleb?” Molly said through the door.  “Are you alright?”

No reply.

“Caleb, I’m coming in,” Molly announced.  He turned the handle, peeked inside, and froze.

There sat Caleb on the bed, flushed and sweaty and staring at Molly with wide, terrified eyes.  One hand had the collar of his coat pressed to his nose and the other disappeared down the front of his trousers.

“I, uh, I’ll leave you to it, then,” Molly said, his voice hoarse.  He lingered just long enough to take in the sight before backing out of the room and closing the door.

“Mollymauk,” he heard, muffled through the wood.  “I know you’re still there, Molly.”

Molly opened the door and slipped through the crack, closing and locking it behind him.  

“I know what this looks like—I mean, it is exactly what it looks like,” Caleb admitted.  He had taken his hand out of his trousers and lowered the coat so he could speak, although he was still clutching the garment to his chest.

“Oh,” Molly said, feeling the heat blossom in his cheeks.

“Did you….did you enjoy my coat, Mollymauk?”  There was something accusatory in Caleb’s voice that made Molly’s cock twitch.  He knew—fuck, Caleb _knew._

“I can smell you on it,” Caleb said, demonstrating by sniffing the collar.  “What did you get up to last night, Molly?”

“I….I didn’t….it’s not—”

“If you can come up with a convincing lie about why my coat smells like spice and lavender, I will let you go.  You were just trying to make my clothes smell better, _ja?_ ”

“No,” Molly sighed, crossing the room and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.  He set the mug on the bedside table.  “I wouldn’t do that, dear.  I think you smell just fine.”

Caleb blushed.  “That is….not the lie I was expecting, but alright.”

“It’s not a lie.  I, uh, I quite like the way you smell, Caleb.”

“Oh.”  Molly watched Caleb’s expression shift from accusatory to curious.  “So, you had fun last night?”

“I….yes, I did, Caleb,” Molly whispered.  Caleb knew.  Oh, gods, he knew.  Molly looked away as if that would hide his shame, but Caleb gently grabbed his jaw and forced Molly to look at him.

“Did you cum, Mollymauk?” Caleb growled.  He leaned closer to Molly, who swallowed hard and pursed his lips.

Molly did not understand why he was crumbling under Caleb’s interrogation or how Caleb had gone from timid to demanding so quickly.  It felt almost like speaking with Fantasy Caleb instead, and Molly fucking loved it.

“Yes, I….I did,” Molly murmured.  “But I didn’t get any on….yeah, it’s clean.”

“Mmm…” Caleb closed his eyes, pressed the collar to his nose and inhaled as deeply as his lungs allowed.  “Still smells like you,” he said.

Molly’s stiff cock was already tenting his trousers and it was only getting more uncomfortable.  He shifted a couple of times and settled for clasping his hands together in his lap.

“Sorry,” he said.  “I didn’t think it would.”

“It’s fine,” Caleb said, looking down at Molly’s lap.  “Let me see what I have done to you.”

Molly was fucked and there was nowhere to hide, so he let his hands fall and expose the bulge that sat prominently between his legs.  When Caleb looked up again, his eyes had darkened and a sly smile had crept its way across his lips.

“Oh, Mollymauk,” he sighed.  “Come here.”

Caleb held out his arms and Molly leaned into the embrace, tentatively at first, knowing how uncomfortable Caleb had been about touching in the past.  But Caleb wrapped his arms around Moly’s shoulders and he was instantly overwhelmed by Caleb’s scent, thick from sleep and sweat and he caught the musky smell of sex on him, too, because Caleb had been masturbating to Molly’s scent and _Gods,_ it was too much.  Molly buried his nose in Caleb’s neck and inhaled deeply, basking in the odor that paralyzed his mind and sent all the blood in his body south.

“Enjoying yourself, Molly?” Caleb said, amused.

“Mm,” Molly grunted.  “You smell fantastic, my dear.”

Caleb laughed.  He tangled a hand in Molly’s hair and pulled Molly’s head off his shoulder with a pitiful whine from the tiefling.

“There are more parts of me than just my neck,” Caleb said.  “Maybe they do not smell as nice, but you are a filthy man, so I think you might like them.”

Molly moaned and let Caleb push his head down.  His heart pounded in his chest and his cock throbbed when he realized where Caleb was steering him.  Caleb spread his legs, and with his fist clenched tightly in Molly’s hair, guided him into place with his face pressed into Caleb’s crotch.

Molly breathed in deeply and was hit by the strong scent of musk and sex that permeated through Caleb’s clothing.  Caleb had already been working on himself, so the scent was strong and fresh and threw Molly into a full-body shiver.  He nuzzled Caleb’s pubic bone and nudged his way lower until he felt Caleb’s clit under his nose.  Caleb gasped above him and Molly grinned, grinding his nose back and forth over the hard nub.  He felt Caleb shift and raise his thighs up off the bed to grant Molly better access.  Molly took the opportunity to hook his arms around Caleb’s thighs and press tongue flat against the soft mound that was exposed to him.

Caleb moaned when he felt the wetness of Molly’s tongue against his lips, further soiling his trousers.  Molly breathed heavily through his nose and mouth, prodding the dampening wool with his tongue to map out the area beneath the fabric.  It was getting harder to breathe, but the stale air he managed to get was wonderful.  Molly was content to stay there as long as he was allowed, but when Caleb got impatient, he lifted Molly’s head by the hair and two pairs of lust-filled eyes met, breaths mingling as they panted in each other’s faces.

“Caleb,” Molly rasped, hooking his fingers into Caleb’s waistband.  “Let me.”

“ _Ja, bitte,_ ” Caleb gasped.  “Go ahead, please.”

Molly helped Caleb out of his trousers and underclothes and Caleb raised his ass so Molly could yank them off with practiced grace.  Molly’s faced was immediately shoved back between Caleb’s legs and, oh, Molly had never gotten drunk as quickly as he did on Caleb’s scent, the source pressed flush against Molly’s nose and mouth.

“Do you like that, Mollymauk?” Caleb teased.  “Put your mouth to work and show me how good I taste.”

Molly pressed his tongue into whatever was in front of him, pleased when it pushed past Caleb’s lips and up the smooth path that lead to Caleb’s clit.  He teased the bud with the tip of his tongue, coaxing soft whimpers from Caleb.  He even nibbled the little flap of skin above it before sliding his tongue back down and swirling it around the entrance of Caleb’s pussy.  Caleb was clutching Molly’s hair so hard it made Molly’s scalp ache, the dull pain being the only thing that was keeping him tethered to the mortal plane.

“Ahh, fuck, that feels good,” Caleb groaned.  “Fuck me with your tongue, Molly.   _Ja,_ make me cum.”

Molly obediently pressed his tongue deeper inside and curled it against the patch of spongy tissue he found there, eliciting an appreciative moan from Caleb.  Molly alternated between plunging his tongue into the tight canal and flicking the tip around the sensitive skin outside, all the while rubbing his nose against Caleb’s swollen clit.

“Molly,” Caleb growled, his gruff tone making Molly’s cock throb.  “Keep going, I’m close.”

Those last two words convinced Molly to put all his energy into tongue-fucking Caleb.  He sucked in a breath of musky air, opened wide and thrust his tongue in and out with outstanding speed and dexterity.  He angled his head to the side, making room to rub his thumb vigorously over Caleb’s clit.

Molly heard Caleb heaving above him and felt his hips rock in time with Molly’s thrusts.  The only thought on his mind was making Caleb cum on his tongue.

“Ah, ah, Molly, fuck,” Caleb panted.  “Ah, c-coming!” He tightened his grip in Molly’s hair and, lifting his ass up off the bed, came with a wail.  Molly dug his fingers into Caleb’s thighs and welcomed the rush of fluid that came pouring over Molly’s tongue.  He lapped at Caleb like it was the first time he had seen water in days, savoring every drop of salty cum.  He protested loudly when Caleb pulled his head away.

“Ah, stop, stop, too much,” Caleb murmured, scooting backwards on the bed to cross his legs in front of him to keep Molly from diving back between them.  He let go of Molly’s hair, allowing Molly to sit back on his heels and stretch out his cramping neck.  The air felt cold on his face and shocked him out of his trance.  Molly looked down and blushed; he had made a real mess of himself, with cum and drool dripping down his chin.

“Was I good?” Molly asked, smiling playfully.

“Mm, you have a very talented tongue,” Caleb aswered honestly.

“Thank you, Caleb,” Molly said, blushing from the praise.

“It does not make up for the fact that you are a filthy person,” Caleb said, and shame prickled on the back of Molly’s neck.  

“If I’m a filthy person then so are you for enabling me.”

Caleb laughed.  “I have never denied that I am filthy, Mollymauk.”

“Do I really need to tell you how glad I am that you are?  Because I’m glad that you are, Caleb.”

Caleb’s eyes traveled down Molly’s chest and rested on his lap.  He ran his hand up Molly’s thigh.  “Oh, Molly, I did not realize that I was having this effect on you.”

Molly barked a laugh.  “You’re a wonderful tease, but a terrible liar,” he said, swatting Caleb’s hand away.  “We’re leaving in less than an hour, by the way.  Finish your coffee and meet us out front, will you?”

Caleb blinked.  Oh, yes, the others.  They were here too and it was not just Caleb and Molly in a room suspended in time.  Molly stood and gathered Caleb’s discarded clothes.

“You might want to wash these later,” Molly said, observing the wet stain on Caleb’s trousers.  “Although, I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Caleb coughed into his hand, his face burning red.  He was too slow to catch the ball of clothes that Molly tossed to him, so they hit him in the face with a quiet _oof._

Molly winked and turned around, his tail swishing happily behind him as he left the room without another word.  He licked his lips, pleased to find that they still tasted like Caleb.


End file.
